On The Road of Life
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: One-shot Fic for Kakashi's Birthday


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. But I do own the suffering I inflict on Neji! (and if I decide to make this a collection; Kakashi too… lol)

**A/N**: I'm so behind on my b-day fic collection, still have to finish the Kiba one I started last July (and since I'm so anal about things being in their proper order, I didn't want to include the Kiba one after Kakashi… so… I decided to post this one separately… plus there's not NejiTen in this one so it wouldn't have fit in that collection anyway). Anyway, for my favorite Naruto character's birthday… here's a nice amusing fic!

* * *

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
GREEN  
****.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Green.

It wasn't a color Kakashi particularly enjoyed seeing, especially considering who it was that usually stood behind the particular shade of green the silver-haired shinobi was current staring up at; but green was better than white.

"I'm never going to ask that man to help paint my apartment again." The groggy shinobi groaned as he stretched his tired limbs, before quickly pulling the covers over his head to shield himself from the glaring intensity of the sun's noon-day rays bouncing off his blinding walls.

The color was far too bright for so early in the morning… well, early considering what time he went to sleep the night before; and especially with the enormous migraine the silver-haired jounin was currently trying to rub away with this finger tips.

Kakashi had returned to his apartment in the early twilight hours, having spent the previous night out with a group of friends. They had told him they wanted to go out to celebrate, but he wasn't sure exactly what they'd been celebrating. By the time he had finally arrived, the majority of them were so wasted, nothing could possibly be understood from their slurred speech; not that he tired. Kakashi had been more than happy to pull up a stool and join in on the celebration; he didn't need to know what it was for.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." He moaned; remembering how overworked he had been feeling.

Lady Tsunade had been sending him on one mission after another. He had needed a break. Kakashi had been so busy lately, that he had completely lost track of time; and not in the usual way.

"I think its Monday." Kakashi groaned as forced himself to bring the covers back down. "…" He quickly shut his one good eye from the stinging brightness that hit it.

Yes, despite the unpleasant color of his ceiling, green was definitely much better than white; a color Kakashi saw far too much of.

"Maybe I should suggest that they repaint the hospital ceiling." Kakashi mused aloud. "Just as long as it's not Gai who does it."

He looked back up at his green ceiling. It wasn't the most pleasant color to wake up to, but at least it was a clear indicator of where he was. The way he had indulged in the freely flowing sake the previous night, Kakashi had almost expected to wake up in some ditch somewhere the next morning.

"Then again it could have been better." Kakashi smirked, as he remembered flirting with a cute brunette the previous night.

That would have definitely been a much more enjoyable start to his day then the blinding green shade he'd woken up to, but he wouldn't complain; he was pretty sure he got her number.

"Guess I should be heading out." Kakashi peered through the covers as he looked over at the often neglected alarm clock sitting over his bed headrest.

The Hokage had instructed him to arrive at her office first thing in the morning. She had been very adamant about him showing up; but had thankfully promised him it wasn't for a mission. Normally, Kakashi would have taken his time to eat breakfast, go visit the memorial stone, and then eventually drag himself over to the Hokage tower, but Naruto and Sakura had also told him to meet them there early, and that made him curious.

"First thing in the morning, huh?" Kakashi yawned loudly as he pulled himself out of bed.

Once more stretching out his aching limbs, the silver-haired jounin moved toward his dresser. The light was still too bright for him to keep his eye open, but fortunately Kakashi was used to this, so he could easily find everything he needed to get ready, while his eyes remained closed.

Searching the room for the very last article of clothing, Kakashi quickly picked up his mask from the bed post closest to the door and put it on; grabbing hold of his favorite little orange book as he stepped out into the much darker hallway.

"Good morn-" The overly cheerfully chunin that lived across the hall from him began greeting the masked shinobi.

"Hn?" Kakashi looked up to find himself facing the bewildered expression of his neighbor. "Ah, good morning." The copy-nin greeted; too busy reading his book for the hundredth time to care why the other shinobi looked so startled to see him.

It wasn't all that strange for the kid to act weird every once in while, but as Kakashi walked through busy streets of the village, he wondered if maybe he should have tried to figure out what it was that had surprised the boy. As more and more people continued to stare oddly at his head, Kakashi began to question what everyone was looking at. He hadn't glanced into a mirror before leaving the apartment, but he was fairly certain his hair didn't look too bad.

Running a hand through his gravity-defying mane, Kakashi verified that it was a little more messy then usual. But for the most part it shouldn't have been too noticeable; after all, he _never_ combed it, so why would anyone care today?

"…" Kakashi quickly sniffed to try and see if he could smell any vomit. "Well at least that's not what's wrong with it." He noted. Not that he'd felt anything wet on his hair when he ran his fingers through it before, but who knows, it might have dried. That would have certainly made his hair look odd. "Ah, who cares." He mumbled under his breath, before shrugging it off and turned back down to continue reading his book as he headed over to the Hokage's office.

It didn't take the masked shinobi very long to arrive at his destination; unfortunately he had just gotten to the best part in the book. For a moment he wondered if he should just skip the whole meeting and find himself a nice quiet place to finish his book; but then he remembered Sakura threatening to drag him to the tower if he didn't show up.

"Ever since Naruto returned, that girl's been getting more and more violent." Kakashi involuntarily shivered. He wouldn't care so much if she wasn't so freakishly strong; at least he could take comfort in the fact that the kunoichi's anger was usually directed at her blond trigger. "Naruto's luck she's got a soft spot for him, or he'd be goner by now."

Sighing, Kakashi reluctantly pushed his book into the weapons pouch he carried behind him, before placing his hand on the doorknob to the Hokage's office. Since he had already walked all that way, the masked man figured he might as well get it over it and then maybe he could go and find a place to rest and read his book. Slowly, he opened the door to the office, ready to face whatever stood waiting for him on the other side.

"SURPRI-" A loud booming group began yelling out as Kakashi entered the room, but then abruptly stopped mid-word, as they stood stunned staring at the new arrival.

"…" Kakashi looked around the crowded room to see all his friends gathered.

A large, colorful banner hung overhead with the words: HAPPY BIRTHDAY written in bright green; the same shade as his ceiling.

It was his birthday?

He hadn't even remembered. That explained the pile of brightly colored boxes sitting outside his door when he walked out; although, considering the number of fan-girls he had, it really hadn't seemed out of the ordinary for him.

What _did_ seem out of the ordinary, however, was how everyone had been staring at him since he walked out of his apartment. It was the same way everyone in the room was currently staring at him at that moment.

Did his hair really look that odd? Or maybe everyone was just staring at him curiously because… no, he couldn't think of another reason. Other than it being his birthday, which he was still amazed he had forgotten, though not entirely all that surprised, there was no reason for people to be looking at him so much… was there?

"ah…Kakashi…" Tsunade broke the stunned silence as she continued looked at the masked shinobi in a confused and somewhat amused manner. "Mind telling us why you're wearing a pair of women's underwear on your face?" She sternly asked.

"…" Kakashi rapidly blinked several times as he processed the question in his head.

That … explained a lot.

"Uh…" Kakashi stared back at the bewildered crowd. "Special occasion?"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
THE END  
****.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

**A/N**: Yay! Happy Birthday to Kakashi… now I'm off to bed… and omg, it's 2:00 am (that's early for me).

This was all written spur of the moment cos I didn't want to miss my Kashi-kun's Birthday (I do, after all, HEART HATAKE KAKASHI… lol)… so there we go… I _**might**_ turn this into a Kakashi collection (whenever I come up with an idea for a Kakashi fic that _doesn't_ involve NejiTen, thus becoming one that wouldn't fit in my NejiTen collection), but I wouldn't could on it being updated too frequently (just look at my ShikaTem and KibaHina collections **XP**). Anyway, hope you enjoyed, it was written pretty fast (and through the pain of my two sprained wrists!), so it's not my best… and not nearly as funny as my previous Kakashi-centered fics… But I liked it.

**BTW**, the title was chosen in anticipation of my actually making this a collection piece, so… yeah… just in case anyone was curious…

Please Review. **XD**


End file.
